


Shower Steam

by Misha_lushie



Series: CarWash drabbles [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, biting kink, is that a kink?, staying inside kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_lushie/pseuds/Misha_lushie
Summary: Wash and Carolina get a little heated in the shower





	Shower Steam

The heat in Carolina's abdomen grew as she sparred with Wash, every move she made he had one to counter it watching her with focused eyes predicting her next move. His muscles flexed as he fought, distracting Carolina for a split second giving him the time to surprise her and pin her to the ground. Kneeling over her holding her hands down so she couldn't escape he let out a triumphant "Ha! Got you!" smiling down at her in a playful manner before letting her go to help her up. 

"Let's call it a day, it's getting pretty hot" Carolina puffed wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Yeah besides soon enough I'll get a sunburn" Wash agreed looking up at the sky before heading to the tree where they stashed their water. Following behind him Carolina watched his steps before stopping when he bent down to get their water bottles, he stood up and gave Carolina her water bottle before taking a drink of his own. 

Untwisting the cap to the bottle Carolina took a drink the cool liquid pouring down her throat re hydrating her and bringing some relief from the heat. "I'm heading back inside" Carolina stated turning towards the house pausing when she heard Wash quickly walking to walk in step with her. 

Suddenly he took off running the Naruto run yelling "I'll race you there!" Carolina took off after him at full sprint "Hey! No Fair!" she yelled at him before she caught up to him. "Nyooom!" he screamed running faster before they ran up the steps of their house. "I won!" Carolina laughed turning to Wash who was standing behind her. "No I won" he protested like a child crossing his arms and standing in fake anger. "I touched the door first so I won" she stated triumphantly before opening the door and walking into the cool house. 

"Air conditioning is a blessing" Wash panted as the cool air blasted them in the face. "Amen" she agreed placing their water bottles in the sink. "I think I'm going to take a shower" Wash stated running his hand through his hair. "Mind if I join you" Carolina prompted walking over to him and placing a hand on his chest. "Um-uh yeah that would be fine" he stuttered out his face turning a bright red. 

Pulling away from him and sauntering to the bathroom, Wash watched her go until he realized how awkward he was standing in the middle of the living room and went to follow her to the master bath. 

Walking in Carolina started the water getting it to the perfect temperature before turning the shower on. She started to take off her shirt as Wash stood awkwardly looking at her for command on what to do. “Are you going to get undressed?” she prompted. “Oh uh yeah right” he blurted out starting to get undressed. 

Stepping into the shower stream Carolina relished in the feeling of the lukewarm water cascading down her body causing her hair to stick to her boobs like a mermaid. Reaching out she grabbed Wash’s wrist guiding him into the shower and under the water stream watching as he ran his hands through his hair.

Stopping he picked up the shampoo then started rubbing it through Carolina’s hair massaging her scalp until her hair was clean then guiding her under the stream of water to rinse the shampoo out. Repeating with the conditioner he was about to start with the soap when he was interrupted by Carolina picking up the shampoo to do his hair. 

Scrubbing the product into his hair she started to massage his scalp then guided him to rinse the product out. Squirting the conditioner into her palm she then started rubbing it in his hair creating a few funny styles before leaving it as a mohawk and rinsing it out. 

Standing on her toes she draped her arms on his shoulders bringing him in for a kiss. He snaked his hands down her body leaving tingling sensations in their wake before finally resting them on her hips to pull her closer to his body humming at the contact. 

Opening her mouth Carolina slid her tongue along his lips prompting him to open his mouth letting her slip her tongue into his mouth. He then slid his hands up her body to knead her breasts drawing a small moan from the back of her throat. 

Pinching her nipples lightly, causing her breasts to perk up at the attention and stimulation. Breaking away from the kiss Carolina gasped for air looking into Wash’s ice blue eyes which were almost completely black from his blown pupils. His lips were a slightly darker shade of pink from the stimulation. Moving her arms down Carolina trailed along his back feeling as every muscle worked together. 

Pressing her body against his until he leaned back against the tile she then teasingly walked her fingers down his chest until her hand rested at the base of his dick. Lightly wrapping her hand around his cock she pulled watching his facial expressions and listening to the little whines he let out from the stimulation as his cock grew harder in her hand. 

She let go enjoying the whine he made at the loss of contact, she felt his hand grab her inner thigh unexpectedly. He wiggled his thumb stimulating her and teasing her clit, Carolina moaned at the stimulation. Gasping as he pressed his thumb against her clit and pressed a finger in her. 

Swiftly he flipped them so Carolina was against the tile as her legs were starting to shake. Supported by the wall she wiggled her hips to find more stimulation, moaning as Wash responded by putting another finger in. 

He continued to slide his fingers in and out of her scissoring them to pleasure her more until she finally had enough and grabbed his hand to stop him. “Fuck me Wash!” she moaned latching her lips on his shoulder. 

Wash immediately shifted so he was positioned below her entrance, slowly he pressed in filling Carolina and reaching the most sensitive point in her before bottoming out. Wrapping her legs around his waist Wash responded by lifting her legs up so he could have better space to thrust. 

After letting her get used to his length he started thrusting, she could feel him moving in and out of her hitting the sensitive spot that drove sparks through her veins. He started picking up speed and thrusting harder driving little moans and gasps from Carolina. 

Biting down on his shoulder trying to hold back a moan Carolina drew out a loud moan from Wash. Letting go and looking up at him in concern but before she could ask anything he moaned out “Bite me again claim me as yours I want everyone to know I’m yours” 

Complying she then bit down on a different spot which drove a strong thrust from Wash and a whine of pleasure. She then started to bite down on different spots trying to find the ones that would make him react the most. 

Soon she felt the build up of an orgasm in her body, her muscles started tightening slowly but became tighter as Wash continued to thrust at the almost bruising pace. “Wash I’m cumming” she choked out as she bit down on his shoulder feeling her body continue to tighten at the stimulation before it started to shake “Cumming” was all Wash managed to get out as she tightened around him. Finally her body stopped shaking and released the tightness, she could feel her pelvic muscles spasming in pleasure. 

Hot cum poured into her filling her up as Wash started to cum pushing his cum further into her with every thrust before slowing to a stop inside of her. Feeling him stop Carolina released her jaw from his shoulder and looked up at him trying to catch her breath after the intense orgasm. 

They shared a blissful sweet kiss before pulling away to breathe, looking at his shoulder Carolina saw where she had bit was oozing blood. “Oh no you’re bleeding” she said worried reaching up to wipe the blood away. 

“It’s okay besides I think I discovered a new kink” Wash responded while reaching over to turn off the water. “I have a biting kink and you have a getting bitten kink” she smirked looking up at him. 

“I’m tired I think you fucked the energy out of me” Carolina said resting her head on his unbitten shoulder. “Want me to pull out?” he asked quietly. “No I want you to stay in me, I want you to be a part of me for a little longer” she whispered in his ear moving her legs to wrap around his waist. 

“I’m going to carry us to the bedroom okay?” he asked wrapping his arms around her back to hold her. “Okay” she replied wrapping her arms around his back and squeezing his waist tighter to her. 

It was a little bit of an awkward maneuver but eventually they made it to the bed laying down to sleep with Wash still buried deep inside Carolina. When they woke up Carolina had a few bruises on her inner thighs and Wash had many little bruises and one bite mark on his shoulder and neck area.  

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame.


End file.
